Accidental Love?
by DigitalPersonaOnline
Summary: AU. A certain mistake turns a worried red-head into a distressed and love-struck idiot. Furthermore, the one he's in love with has absolutely no clue as to what the hell is going on. Can their teammates help cure the obsession? Swearing and mild yaoi.


~ An Accidental Love at the BlackLife Headquarters ~

A/N: This is yaoi, it has a bit of swearing, no like no read. I don't own Matt or Lance or Belarus or Shinatty-chan. Acheron is mine. Okiesthxbai!

In a surprisingly modernistic building in a secluded area in the middle of a dense, dark forest, a disheveled red-headed figure was pacing back and forth in front a desk, biting his fingernails. "Fuck where is he he's late he's never late why the hell am I so nervous I don't usually act like this I can't stop thinking about him fuck this argh!" The boy, judging by his looks about 17 years old, muttered nervously. He stopped to turn around and look at a digital clock on the desk.

It read 12:06 p.m..

"Relax, tactician. It's not like he'll die anyway. Almost nothing in hell kills that fucking kid." A long sandy-blonde-haired girl, about 19-ish, spoke up, her voice as cold as ice. The figure next to her, who was wearing a Hello Kitty-lookalike mask, nodded, silent as ever.

"I know that, I know that! I just wanna be sure he's safe because I care about him!" The red-head yelled, before he blushed. What the fuck did he just say? The blonde snickered, an unusual thing for the usually emotionless girl.

"S-so that we don't lose our only magician! It's n-not that I like him or anything! Dammit stop judging me!" The boy tried to quickly cover up, but it was too late. The girl had already erupted into laughter, and the Hello-Kitty figure's shoulders were shaking wildly. The boy literally facepalmed, his blush growing deeper.

"Lance, I think you need a drink. You too, Belarus. And Shinatty also. In fact, I'm gonna whip you guys up some smoothies." Another girl, about 16 years, stood up from her chair and walked over to a drawer, taking out some old parchments. She began doodling pictures of milkshakes and iceblends and scribbling down various ingredients. "Lance likes pumpkins, Belarus loves a bit of bitterness in anything, Shinatty-chan usually eats strawberries..."

"That's... unusually nice of Acheron." Belarus whispered into (or what she assumed to be) Shinatty's ear, earning a small nod of agreement. Lance continued to pace back and forth, stopping every few seconds to look at the clock, then the door, back to the clock.

12:23 p.m.. Lance hands were gripping his head so tightly Belarus thought he might pull his hair out.

"Okay, done!" Acheron waved her FateChanger Pencil over the parchments and three smoothies magically appeared on the desk. She handed the respective flavours to their respective recipents. Belarus and Shinatty straightaway started slurping the ice-cold drinks up (I dunno how Shinatty-chan does it without taking off that mask, just use your imagination), and Lance gave one skeptical look before sighing and taking a sip, eyes never leaving the clock.

"Seriously, Lance, you need to chill. Don't get so worked up." Acheron admonished, shaking her head disapprovingly. Lance sighed and sat down in the chair next to Belarus. "Where's Matt?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes like a child when they cry.

Belarus and Acheron shot him weird glances, while Shinatty walked over to Lance and patted his head.

12:39 p.m.. Tears had started to well up in Lance's eyes.

And that's when the door decided to burst open, revealing a very tired-looking but still smirking long-haired blonde boy, 18-ish I say.

Who immediately got tackle-glomped by Lance. So hard that they both fell down to the floor.

"Wha- Lance, what are you doing?" Matt shouted, trying and failing to push Lance off. The only response he got from Lance was gibberish that went something like this: "Ohmygodyou'resafe Ican'tbelieveit I'msohappy Iwassoafraidyouweregonnadie thankgoodnessyoudidn't don'tscaremelikethat gah!"

Sighing, Belarus, with the help of Shinatty-chan, managed to pull the distraught red-head off of Matt. Straightening out his jacket, Matt gave Lance a confused look, before asking/stating: "Explain to me what the fuck is happening. Now."

"No idea." Belarus stated while Shinatty shrugged. Matt turned to look at Acheron, who had a blank look on her face.

"... Okay then. Lance, let's go to the training chamber. I got some new spells and techniques and I need your help-" "But aren't you tired-" "Lance-" "You shouldn't push yourself too hard-" "Lance-" "You know I think you should rest-" "Seriously, Lance-" "Let me make you something to drink-" "FOR NYAN'S SAKE, LANCE WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Lance flinched, before sniffling and burying his head in Matt's freakishly long hair, neatly tied up in a ponytail. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" He bawled out, hugging Matt tightly. With a sigh, Matt half-heartedly waved goodbye to Acheron, Belarus and Shinatty before dragging Lance out with him to the training chamber.

As the door closed, Belarus turned around to face Acheron, who was still staring blankly at the empty space where Matt stood. "Um... hello?" Belarus asked, snapping her fingers in front of her face. Shinatty stared silently at the both of them before shaking his head. In one swift motion, Shinatty picked up the FateChanger Pencil and threw it at Acheron's face.

"Gah!" Acheron managed to catch it before it impaled her. She looked disapprovingly at Shinatty, before breaking into wild laughter. Belarus raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, now this is weird. What's up?" She asked, nudging Acheron with her shoulder. "I... I think I know why Lance is acting up like that!" Acheron managed to sputter out in between laughs. Walking towards the desk, Acheron picked up the parchments she used for the smoothies she summoned up just now.

"Really?" Belarus and Shinatty quickly moved next to her, eager to find out what made Lance's temper change so drastically.

"Yeah. I summoned those smoothies using these parchments right? So take a look at what was scribbled behind Lance's smoothie recipe..." Acheron slowly turned around the paper to reveal...

"Oh my gah fuck what the hell..." Belarus stated after a moment of staring, before fainting because of heavy nosebleeding. Shinatty-chan just stood there emotionlessly... and ran out of the room, shaking his head wildly.

"Ah... well, they can't handle it either... and I haven't even finished drawing this yaoi pic. Too bad." Acheron smirked, going back and sitting in her chair, trying to finish her drawing while listening to wild screams, bawling and the usual chaos that happens.

Because this is another usual day in Team BlackLife (for her, at least). Or BL, as she likes to call it. Heh, I said BL. Boys Love!

~FINISH~


End file.
